Craving
by American Daydreamer
Summary: How evil are S-ranked criminals? They're not that bad...until they trap you.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Naruto.

This is a fic that I did for the Naruto Kink Meme...which kind of died on livejournal. The requester wanted HidaTema with "rape, bondage, Temari reluctantly enjoying it, bonus points for sadistic Hidan."

Didn't turn out as well as I hope. C'est la vie.

**Warning!: **Read at your own risk. You will find absolutely no fluff here!! This fic contains hard rape and violence. I've had reviews telling me that this is dangerously close to reality. In all honesty I don't know if I'll keep this fic up on this site for too long, because, I myself find it disturbing. So, if you're squeamish or sensitive of heart, don't risk it.

* * *

Temari awoke again, this time finally finding the strength to open her eye lids. First came the sight of a darkened cave. After that, she noticed the cold feeling of damp rock on the exposed skin of her back and ass. The musty smell, the sound of dripping water in the distance, and the cold cave air left her wondering. It wasn't until she felt the cold metal cut of the cuffs on her wrists and ankles did she realize she had been captured and imprisoned. Her fan was nowhere in sight as neither was her clothes. She struggled to sit up to hug her knees against her chest in a desperate attempt to hide her vulnerability from an awful predicament.

"About time you woke up, bitch."

The voice that came from the dark was harsh and merciless.

"Who's there?" Temari managed to choke out, her voice raspy from dirt and dryness.

He didn't answer. As Temari's eyes came into focus, she frantically scanned the dark cell for a shadowy figure. She nearly panicked when she realized that she could not figure out where the voice came from. Was there even anyone there? Was she hallucinating?

A cold, hard hand against her cheek brought her chin up to look into the evil eyes of her captor. Never before had she ever seen such malice, such burning wickedness that shone through heavy darkness.

"Let's get another look at you."

Temari squinted at the faint light of the lantern when it was brought closer to her face. Although her brain was pounding against her skull, she forced her eyes open to face the one who had managed to defeat her and jail her. His appearance was high maintenance for a criminal, with perfectly manicured eyebrows, slicked white hair and a jaw line free of stubble. He stared down his upturned nose at her with sharp eyes, and his well-chiseled lips twisted into an evil smile. "I guess you're cute," he smirked. After painfully squeezing the sides of her mouth, he roughly pushed her face away.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Temari's voice became stronger and clearer as her temper began to elevate.

"My name is Hidan. And you better remember it, girlie, because you'll be screaming it later. You're here because you're not strong enough. You're alive because I'm craving a nice fuck. Haven't had one in years."

He wants to do what with me? Not thinking, Temari pulled herself across the gritty cold floor in a foolhardy attempt to escape the lustful gaze of her captor. Her chains were short and her bonds were tight. With the little strength that she had left in her escape was futile. She softly whimpered in frustration. Any displays of weakness were incredibly out of character for her. Though her spirit was strong her body was weak, and she hated that.

"For Jashin's sake you're breaking my heart, seriously," Hidan scoffed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. In a strangely gentle manner he stroked the smooth expanse Temari's bare back, leaning down to kiss at the back of her neck. Had it been from anyone else it would've felt wonderful, but knowing who it was coming from only taunted her brutally. Temari tried to pull herself away from Hidan's rough kisses, but he was too persistent to give up on what he desired of her. "Stop it. Please," she begged.

"What happened to that crazy bitch that tried to kill me earlier, huh? I liked that."

"I said stop it, you son of a bitch!" With a surge of vigor Temari managed to shove Hidan off of her before giving him a quick slap across the face with the back of her hand.

At first Hidan looked shocked as he daintily touched the hot sting on his cheek. Temari thought that he was about to kill her, but then he smirked. "Now that's what I want, girlie." After discarding his Akatsuki cloak, he wrapped his arm around Temari's waist and sat her between his legs. Holding her soft body against his chest, he nibbled at her shoulder as he kneaded her breast with one hand while stroking the inside of her thigh with the other. With his thumb and index finger he massaged her nipple into a hard bud, pinching it when he finished, which elicited a small yelp from Temari.

He brought his other hand up along her smooth inner thigh to her stomach. He slowly eased his hand lower until his fingers began to tease at the short, course hairs between her legs. Wasting little time he dipped his middle finger into Temari's body, pushing it in as far as it would go. Despite her muted weeps and trembles she was soaked. Savoring the tight moist warmth of Temari's pussy, Hidan inserted another finger and began to move them in and out, establishing a leisurely rhythm. "Oh fuck girlie, that little hole of yours is perfect. I can't wait to fill it."

Using her last remaining strength Temari threw herself forward and away from Hidan's assaulting ministrations. She knew that her relief was short and she feared what would come next, but it was worth draining every single ounce of energy she had for only a moment of liberation. She half expected Hidan to roughly grab her by the hair like he did to set her chin on his lap. She turned away when he had begun to undo his pants; she knew what was coming next.

Keeping her eyes closed, she felt the half-slack slug of Hidan's cock slide across her lips. "Suck on it," he commanded her. Realizing she had no choice, Temari allowed him to slip the head into her mouth. Keeping a firm grip on the back of Temari's head, Hidan thrust his hips forward, ignoring the gagging sounds coming from his captive. His salty taste was unpleasant and strong on Temari's tongue. As she curled her fingers in the grime, Temari could only brace herself on her forearms to lessen the pain of her hair being pulled while Hidan's cock slid in and out of her mouth. In an effort to lessen her pain even more Temari began to comply, moving her head with Hidan's rhythm and tightening her lips, hoping that he'd no longer feel the need to keep that tight grip on her hair.

Finally satisfied with Temari's gradual surrender, Hidan was able to lean back and focus on the wet massage of her tongue on his throbbing shaft. He told her to lick more, and surprisingly she cooperated. The little Sand slut is good, he told himself.

But the years of celibacy made Hidan's patience short and his self-control weak. Unable to wait any longer, he shoved her off of him onto her back. The pathetic whimper that escaped Temari's voice when she hit the ground aroused him even more, and he wasted no time covering her with his body.

Temari kept her head turned to one side while Hidan began to assault her neck and collarbone with hard kisses and nips. She refused to give him her lips again, tightening them when Hidan started to suck on her left nipple too hard.

Hidan enjoyed the slow agony he was forcing upon the young Sand kunoichi. He couldn't help but let himself have a self-satisfied grin when he noticed the fresh bruise around Temari's nipple that he had left. Her body was too soft and innocent; he couldn't wait to violate it to the point of where she would be nothing but a shivering wreck. It would be then that he would ram himself into her and fuck her shamelessly until she believed she was within an inch of her life. Temari's pleads were music to his ears while he reached between her legs to roughly finger her again. He rammed his knuckles against her, making sure the pain reached into her body as far as possible. Despite her cries of protest her pussy was still wet. And much to Hidan's sadistic delight, he noticed blood on his fingers when he pulled them out. Today's my lucky day.

"I'll be honest with you, blondie, I didn't think you were still a virgin." When he noticed that Temari was looking at him with wide horrified eyes, he returned a sinister gaze while he licked the blood off of his fingers. "Your suffering tastes sweet," he said with a facet of impiety among his dark desire.

There are no words to describe the sick feeling that festered in Temari's gut when she witnessed Hidan lick her blood off of his fingers with such pleasure. She could tell that he knew what he had just taken from her, and it made her blood boil that he was actually enjoying every terrifying second of the process.

Without warning Hidan violently jerked on one of the chains that restrained her ankle. Temari cried out from the pain of the cuff digging into her flesh. Unable to hold it in any longer, she began to weep uncontrollably. She hated herself for showing these displays of helplessness to her enemy, which made her cry even harder. Her stomach churned when she felt Hidan's tongue lap up the hot tears that streamed down her cheek.

"You little cock slut," Hidan growled into Temari's ear, "Admit it, bitch. You want me to fuck you. You want me to fill that little tight cunt of yours, don't you? You'll be fuckin' begging me for more in no time."

He grabbed her jaw and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Jashin help you once I start fucking you, because I won't go easy just because you've never had a cock before. It will hurt like hell."

Through blurry vision Temari held his gaze. It almost hurt just to look into his eyes. His gaze was so sharp that she swore that it literally pierced through the flesh of her spirit like a blade. But she wanted to look into his eyes. She wanted to let him know of the vehement hatred she harbored for him as well as the perseverance she had, showing him that she could not be broken. "I'm not afraid of you," she uttered through clenched teeth.

Hidan snickered. "That's cute, seriously." He sat up and positioned the tip of his penis at the entrance of Temari's body. His erection ached when he felt the contrast of the cold dungeon air with the tight warmth of her pussy on his sensitive skin. Not wanting to waste another second, he thrust his hips forward. The feeling of Temari's soaked walls squeezing his stiff shaft and the piercing sound of her shriek made Hidan moan and shudder with pleasure. He allowed himself to regain his composure before he continued on, not wanting to reach his climax too early. He wanted this to last; he wanted to torture his prey. After reining in his most primitive urge, he leaned over his unwilling lover and swung the pendant of his rosary over his shoulder before sucking and kissing Temari's throat. He drove his hips into her pelvis again, evoking a soft moan from the girl's lips. "Fuckin' hell, cutie, your tight," he uttered against her skin.

He wanted a better view of her body while he fucked her, so he sat up on his knees and held onto the back of Temari's thighs, spreading her legs apart. He continued to thrust into her sharply, enjoying the site of her bruised tits bouncing with each lurch. His heart began to race when he looked down in between her legs to see his thick cock gliding in and out between the velvety pink lips of Temari's pussy. The skin on his shaft shone with her fluids in the dim light. "I knew you'd fuckin' love this," he smugly said as he started to grind on her swollen clit with his thumb.

"Ahh. Stop," Temari begged. Her pleasure was forced. Hidan was making her enjoy it. Though she was almost sure that Hidan had torn her skin when he had first penetrated, that pain was quickly subsiding as the pleasure began to overcome her senses. With every flick on her clit and every quick thrust her primal desires were awoken, creating a strange elixir of fear and pleasure that kept her from vomiting in her mouth.

While in her trance she didn't realize that she was softly uttering "deeper, deeper," and before she could control her own mouth Hidan had hooked her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward over her. It felt like she was about to snap in half at her hips and that the tip of Hidan's cock was tapping her gut with each painful thrust. The sound of their flesh slapping together softened into the wet, smacking noise her vagina made each time he pulled out. Loud moans escaped her almost involuntarily. Beads of sweat began to drip down her forehead and stinging her eyes. She frantically pawed at the dirty floor beneath her for something to hold on to as she felt her climax build. She curled her fingers and bit into her lip while she arched her back and let the wave of her orgasm overcome her.

Hidan never paused when he noticed Temari peak, but pounded even harder into her. The feeling of her walls contracting against his cock was what sent him over his limit of self-control. Breath catching in his throat he moaned and shivered as he bucked against Temari, filling her.

Temari was nearly motionless as she waited for Hidan to get off of her. She stared blankly into the murk, not budging when she felt Hidan withdraw his cock from her body, allowing the contents of both of their orgasms drip down her thighs and ass. Surprisingly, Hidan never uttered a single sarcastic remark before he left. He simply pulled his pants back up, grabbed his cloak and his scythe, and left.

Temari, feeling violated from the inside out, rolled over onto her side. Her thighs and breasts where bruised, her lips bleeding, and her virginity was stolen. She never truly realized the wickedness of an S-rank criminal until now.


End file.
